<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturday Night at the Movies by Icantswim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390850">Saturday Night at the Movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim'>Icantswim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad Tommy, M/M, Motley Crue - Freeform, Ozzy eats everything, Rosie loves AC/DC, Terror Twins, The Fox and the Hound - Freeform, evil dead, movies - Freeform, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantswim/pseuds/Icantswim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rosie make sure your brother doesn’t eat the toothpaste.” Nikki says and then closes the door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Terror Twins Become the Terror Dads? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturday Night at the Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy could feel 2 little bodies jump onto his and Nikki’s bed. </p><p>“Dad!” Rosie shouts as she pokes his ribs. </p><p>Tommy just groans and turns over onto his side. </p><p>“Up dad! Up!” Rosie whines when her dad ignores her. </p><p>“Nope.” Tommy throws a pillow over his head. Then he feels a weight on his side. Peaking over his pillow, he finds Ozzy spread out across the bed. With his head on Nikki’s upper back and waist on Tommy’s hip. </p><p>“Not cool man.” Tommy groans abd tries to pluck Ozzy off of his side. </p><p>“Up daddy!” Rosie exclaims as she jumps onto Nikki’s side of the bed. </p><p>Nikki pretends to snore loudly which makes Rosie giggle. </p><p>“Daddy!” Rosie leans over Nikki and prys  his right open. “Up!” She shouts again. </p><p>“If you two let us sleep for another hour we will take you to the movie theater.” Nikki negotiates. </p><p>“Otay!” Rosie agrees animatedly and jump off the bed. </p><p>“Ozzy?” Nikki asks when the small boy makes no effort to move from his spot. </p><p>He grunts in return and gets up and walks after his sister. </p><p><br/>The hour goes way too quickly and soon enough screaming comes from the livingroom. </p><p>“Dad! Daddy! Movies!” Rosie yells. </p><p>Tommy and Nikki both groan simultaneously. </p><p>A few moments later Rosie sprints into their room and belly flops on top of Nikki and Tommy both. </p><p>“Oww!” Tommy grumbles. </p><p>“Movies dad!” Rosie exclaims excitedly. </p><p>“I’m comin’.” Tommy rolls Rosie off of him and gets out of bed slowly. </p><p>“Daddy?” Rosie pokes Nikki’s nose. </p><p>Nikki quickly grabs her and stands up, throwing her over his shoulder. </p><p>Rosie screams and giggles maniacally. “Dad! Save me!” She screams as Nikki walks out the bedroom towards the livingroom. </p><p>“Do you hear something Nik?” Tommy teases as he follows behind them,<br/>“sounds like a munchkin.” </p><p>“Dad its me!” The little girl giggles before Nikki drops her on the couch next to her brother. </p><p>“Why are all of you screaming?” Vince stumbles out of his room, yawning. </p><p>“Movies Unca ‘Ince!” Rosie jumps up and down on the couch. </p><p>“What movie?” Vince inquires as he scoops Rosie up. </p><p>“Fox an’ da found!” She tells him. </p><p>“I’ll pass.” Vince says as he deposits Rosie back onto the couch. </p><p>“Perfect! Then you can take Ozzy to see the movie he wants!” Tommy announces. </p><p>“And what would that be?” Vince asks sceptically. </p><p>“Show ‘im Oz.” Rosie tells her brother. </p><p>Ozzy walks over to the kitchen table and snatches a piece of paper. He walks back over and hands the paper to Vince. </p><p>The paper is a drawing of a logcabin surounded by black trees and people trying to crawl out of the ground. </p><p>“What is this?” Vince asks, repulsed. </p><p>“Evil Red.” Rosie answers as she points to the people crawling out of the ground. </p><p>“Great.” Vince says sarcastically. </p><p>“Maybe Mick will go with you.” Nikki says, “He likes that kinda shit.”</p><p>“I’ll call him.” Tommy walks over to the phone. </p><p>“Mickey Mouse!” Rosie hollars as she jumps up and down. </p><p>“He’ll meet us down there.” Tommy says once he gets off the phone. </p><p>“Okay tator tots, go get dressed.” Nikki ushers the twins towards the bathroom. </p><p>“Here.” Tommy tosses a bag containing kids clothes over his shoulder. </p><p>Nikki catches it with one hand and opens the bathroom door with the other. </p><p>“You two have 5 minutes in there. You better be dressed and teeth better be brushed by then or no movies.” Nikki says, “And Rosie make sure your brother doesn’t eat the toothpaste.” Then he shuts the door behind the kids. </p><p>5 minutes later Rosie comes out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. </p><p>“Ready kiddo?” Tommy asks. </p><p>Rosie nods in reply. </p><p>A moment later Ozzy comes out comepletely naked, tooth paste all over his face and throughout his hair. </p><p>“Ozzy!” Tommy shouts “Come on dude. What did we say about tooth paste.?”</p><p>“Tooth paste is for cleaning teeth, not eating.” Rosie pipes up. </p><p>“Thank you Rosie.” Tommy says. </p><p>“Welcome.” Rosie replys. </p><p>“Come on, lets get you cleaned up.” Tommy takes Ozzy’s hand and leads him back into the bathroom. </p><p>10 minutes later a grumpy Ozzy and an annoyed Tommy come out if the bathroom. </p><p>“What took you so long?” Nikki asks. </p><p>“Someone wouldn’t stop trying to eat the toliet paper.” Tommy glares at Ozzy. </p><p>Ozzy sticks out his tongue in reply and runs over to the couch to sit next to his sister. </p><p>“Ozzy, no eating toliet paper.” Rosie scolds her twin. </p><p>Ozzy rolls his eyes and scoots to the other side of the couch. </p><p>“Okay we’re gonna go change.” Nikki says. </p><p>“No moving from the couch you two.” Tommy points at the twins. “If you do, then Rosie will go see Evil Dead and Ozzy will see Fox and the Hound. Understood?”</p><p>Rosie looks terrified and Ozzy looked replused as they nodded their heads. </p><p>“Good.” Tommy says as the three men go to their rooms. </p><p>A few moments later the three emerge  from their rooms. </p><p>“Ready?” Nikki asks. </p><p>The twins jump up in excitement and the 5 walk out the door. </p><p><br/>After The Fox and the Hound ends Rosie, Nikki, and Tommy sit outside the movie theatre on the sidewalk. </p><p>“Did you like the movie Rosie?” Nikki asks when Rosie jumps in his lap. </p><p>She nods her head enthusiasticly. </p><p>“At first I was sad ‘cause the mommy died. Then I liked the friends. Then I was scared about the bad guy. Then I was happy at the end.” She rambled off quickly. </p><p>A moment later Vince, Ozzy, and Mick came walking out if the theatre. Ozzy had a grin on his face, Mick looks bored out of his mind, and Vince looks scared shitless. </p><p>“How was it guys?” Tommy asks. </p><p>“Mediocre.” Mick says, as Vince says “Horrifying” </p><p>“How about you Ozzy, did you like it?” Tommy asks his son, but is met with Ozzy picking something off of the ground and taking a bite of it. </p><p>“Ozzy!” Tommy leaps forward and snatches the item out of Ozzy’s hand. </p><p>“Gross man.” Tommy grimaces when he inspects the half-eaten caterpillar in his hands. </p><p>“He was doing so good!.” Vince exclaimed. “He only ate like 3 pieces of popcorn off the floor. And a piece of gum off of the armrest.”</p><p>“I swear, we can’t take our eyes off him for a second.” Nikki sighs. </p><p>“Alright lets go home.” Tommy says as he grabs Ozzy’s hand. </p><p>“Unca ‘Ince!” Rosie shouts as she extends her arms out towards the singer. </p><p>“Sing Dirty Deeds with Sheep!” Rosie demands when Vince puts her on his shoulders.</p><p>“Done with sheep?” Nikki inquires. </p><p>“Don’t ask.” Vince says before he starts singing</p><p>“If you're havin' trouble with the high school head. He's givin' you the blues.” Vince sings as he begins walking down the street. </p><p>“You want to grabjalate but not in 'is bed. Here's what you gotta do.”<br/>Rosie sings along. </p><p>Nikki and Tommy just chuckle as they walk behind them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>